Regalando un poco de luz
by Amai do
Summary: Una noche antes de que Hikari empiece con su primer año como maestra titular, Takeru trata de animarla ante su nerviosismo y preocupación que tiene por pensar que puede ser una mala maestra. /Lo mejor que puedes hacer darle un poco de tu luz a los demás/ Disque ONE-SHOT


**Digimon no me pertenece**

**.**

**.**

**-Regalando un poco de luz -**

"_Ésta es nuestra obligación hacia el niño: _

_darle un rayo de luz, y seguir nuestro camino"._

**-María Montesori.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El rubio observaba muy divertido la manera en que su esposa andaba de un lado a otro.

No tenían mucho tiempo de casados, y a pesar de llevar más de ocho años de relación previa, Takeru no paraba de descubrir cosas nuevas en Hikari.

-Creo que ahora sí ya es todo. –mencionó, no muy segura de sus palabras, analizando las grandes maletas que llevaría a su salón el día de mañana.

-¿Ya llevas tu delantal contra manchas y mocos de niños? –preguntó, provocándole un mayor estrés.

La portadora de la luz se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

-¡Sabía que me faltaba algo! .-buscó entre unas cajas de plástico en las que guardaba el material que utilizó los primeros años de vida universitaria. –Y no te burles de los usos que le doy a mis materiales.

Takeru sonrió desde el escritorio cuando Kari empacó el delantal que toda educadora debe utilizar.

Finalmente, la castaña revisó la lista de materiales que había preparado durante todo el receso vacacional antes de que iniciasen las clases.

-Crayones, colores, pintura no tóxica, sellos, estrellitas para la frente, láminas, plastilina escolar, decoración alusiva al mes, títeres… -Yagami releyó por quinta vez esa lista. –Creo que ahora sí ya está todo.

Suspiró y se dejó caer en el sillón de la sala.

El rubio sonrió al verla cerrar los ojos. Todo ese verano había trabajado arduamente. Hacía tan sólo unas semanas que Hikari había egresado de la carrera de Educación, y gracias a las recomendaciones de muchos maestros, y de su buen desempeño escolar, logró conseguir un trabajo, que si bien, no era una plaza laboral, era suficiente y muy bueno para iniciar con crecimiento profesional.

-No me siento lista para esto. –murmuró, escondiéndose entre los cojines del sillón semi nuevo.

-¿Para dormir? –preguntó divertido, otra vez, esperando de sacar alguna que otra sonrisa en su esposa.

-No seas tonto. –reclamó, sentándose allí mismo, subiendo sus piernas, colocando su rostro entre sus rodillas y aventándole un cojín . –No me siento lista para tener un grupo a mi cargo.

Ishida sonrió con comprensión tras esquivar el objeto. Dejó de realizar un par de reseñas que le habían solicitado por unos momentos para acercarse hasta el lado de su mujer.

-Mi luz… has estado lista para esto desde antes de que entraras a estudiar. Además le has preparado muchísimo. No te asustes. –consoló, abrazándola.

Kari sonrió al corresponder ese gesto.

-Lo sé, pero es que estoy muy nerviosa.

-¡Qué va!, todos estamos nerviosos en nuestro primer empleo. ¿Recuerdas cómo estaba yo el día que entré a trabajar como asistente en redacción?

Hikari emitió alguna risilla pequeña. Recordaba esa anécdota a la perfección. Takeru estaba tan emocionado y nervioso que incluso dejó caer el café caliente justo encima de sus pantalones.

-Sí, pero allí eras asistente. Yo seré titular de un grupo… jamás había sido así. –confesó, algo compungida.

Pocas veces Takeru había visto a su esposa así de temerosa ante algo. No sabía qué podía decirle para animarla o darle confianza necesaria para que emprendiera su camino. Él sabía a la perfección que ella sería una gran maestra, pero también sabía que durante los últimos meses de su carrera, le fue muy difícil lidiar con la gran cantidad de trabajo, y que precisamente eso es lo que la tenía con tantas dudas ante su capacidad.

-Tú eres luz, mi Kari. –dijo de improvisto.

La castaña arrugó el entrecejo, se separó un poco de ese abrazo y lo miró.

-¿A qué viene eso?

El rubio tomó aire, suspiró un par de veces, le tomó una mano y después habló.

-Cuando iba al preescolar, una maestra nos pidió que hiciéramos un dibujo de lo que queríamos encontrar. Yo dibujé lo siguiente. –se estiró un poco hasta alcanzar una libretita que estaba en la mesa frente al sillón. Hizo un garabato rápido y se lo mostró.

-¿El cabello de mi hermano? –preguntó extrañada, no encontraba lógica a las cosas de él.

-¡No! –reclamó indignado y algo herido ante la malinterpretación de sus dibujos infantiles. –Es una estrella.

-Ah. –comprendió, moviendo la cabeza en varios ángulos para tratar de darle sentido. -¿Y?

El rubio volvió a suspirar, era el momento de confesar algo que hasta ese instante nadie conocía. –Cuando era chico, mi hermano tocaba la armónica y veíamos las estrellas desde el balcón del departamento en el que vivíamos. Yamato me dijo en una ocasión que cada quien tenía una luz, y que esa luz se veía reflejada en el cielo, y que eso eran las estrellas.

-Eso no tiene lógica.

-Lo sé, pero yo me quedé con esa idea por mucho tiempo. El punto es que yo dibujé esa estrella porque era una manera de encontrar una luz. Yo quería encontrar una luz que iluminara mi vida, sobretodo después de que me separaran de mi hermano y mi padre… ¿y sabes qué?, gracias a un simple dibujito, yo mantuve una esperanza, y esa esperanza es una cualidad que no he dejado de lado en toda mi vida.

La ex Yagami trataba de entender lo que su esposo quería explicar, pero no podía. Tal vez era uno de esos lapsus existenciales que le ocurren a cada escritor.

-¿Y…?

-¿No has entendido? –preguntó desolado al ver que la castaña negaba con la cabeza. Volvió a suspirar, acomodó las manos de Kari entre las suyas y trató de sonar emotivo. –La esperanza que tengo en mi vida empezó siendo un garabato que me encargó mi maestra. Algo tan sencillo ha significado tanto en mi vida, y lo seguirá haciendo por siempre.

-No entiendo muy bien.

El rubio sonrió de nueva cuenta ante la inocencia de su amada.

-Lo que quiero decir es que eres una luz para todos, mi amor. Vas a darle luz a un montón de niños que no son tus hijos… cantarás y jugarás con ellos. Les darás tu bella sonrisa cada día. Su aprendizaje será el único propósito que tienes. Eres la maestra más comprometida que he conocido en mi vida… así que no te preocupes, eres excelente. Y todos tus alumnos te recordarán por siempre, así como yo recuerdo a mi maestra que me animó a dibujar mi estrella.

La llamada luz trató retener las lágrimas de emoción que aparecían en sus ojos cafés.

-Mi vida… yo sé que puedo… es algo que me encanta hacer… pero lo que pasa es que tengo mucho miedo de fallar. No soportaría fallarle a mis alumnos.

-No, no, no… -Takeru abrazó aún más a su esposa. –Tú nunca has decepcionado ni fallado a nadie, y no lo harás. Vamos mi luz, venciste a decenas de digimons con sólo ocho años de edad, puedes con un montón de niños que no harán otra cosa más que amarte por ser tan buena maestra.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Por supuesto. Eres la luz más hermosa. Ya eres una gran maestra, y serás mucho mejor. Tus alumnos te recordarán toda la vida.

Hikari lo abrazó con más amor y necesidad.

-Gracias, muchas gracias. –Takeru sólo acarició su espalda con todo el amor y devoción que le podía dar.

-No tienes que agradecerlo. Te aseguro que sin saberlo, tendrás como alumnos a niños y niñas que quedarán deslumbrados con tu luz.

-No exageres… -se ruborizó ante sus palabras.

-No lo hago, simplemente es la verdad. Tu cualidad es que brillas donde quiera que vas; y lo mejor es que compartes esa luz. –le sonrió, mientras colocaba un mechón rebelde de su cabello detrás de su oreja. Mientras sus rostros se acercaban cada vez más al grado de rosarse sus labios.

-Gracias… en serio… gracias por todo. Sin ti no tendrían ánimos para nada. Eres mi vida entera Takeru.

El ansiado beso no se hizo esperar más.

-Y tú la mía, mi luz. –frenó el beso que se daban para tomar su rostro entre sus manos. –Y te lo repito, cada alumno que tengas de ahora en adelante será muy afortunado por tener una maestra como tú que es muy comprometida y responsable con su profesión, y será grandemente bendecido por tener la oportunidad de que tú le compartas un poco de tu luz.

Las preocupaciones de Hikari se fueron disipando a cada palabra de su esposo. No había necesidad de alentarse por algo que aún no pasaba, nuevamente, Takeru le había enseñado a tener esperanza en lo desconocido.

Ella estaba lista, había estudiado para eso, se había preparado, y lo más importante, es que amaba su profesión. Eso era suficiente para hacer una bella labor, educar a los niños que en un futuro no muy lejano serían la esperanza de su país.

Sabía que no era la mejor maestra del mundo, que tenía muchas áreas de oportunidad; y que durante muchas de sus prácticas tuvo tropiezos y tomó malas decisiones, pero que a final de cuentas, ella siempre salió adelante, y esa nueva y definitiva etapa en su vida que recién empezaba no sería la excepción, porque tenía el apoyo del hombre más maravilloso del mundo entero, y no sólo eso, tenía una luz en su corazón que se devenía en esperanza, esa misma esperanza con la que nació y que alimentaba cada día de su vida para tener la oportunidad de regalarla a cuanta persona la necesite.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de la autora:**

En definitiva, este es el fic más rápido que he escrito. Es todo lo que siento en este momento de mi vida. Empico una etapa nueva como maestra, estoy súper nerviosa y la verdad es que necesitaba que alguien me dijera todas esas palabras que Takeru le dijo a Hikari. /Lástima que yo no tengo un rubio que me abrace/

Algo simple para pasar el rato mientras los nervios no me dejan dormir.

Espero que les guste o al menos entretenga.

_Dedicado a los maestros que -como yo- empiezan a ser maestros este ciclo escolar._

**Gracias por leer**

**Dios los bendiga**

****Amai do****

Lunes 19 de agosto de 2013


End file.
